X-men fanfic
by A Dark Hero
Summary: Sarah Kinney decided to bring her daughter along with another child from the facility to Charles Xavier and logan, can the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters handle two new mutants
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything of marvel.

"Normal talking."

 _"Mental talk"_

'Thoughts'

X-men...

* * *

Sarah Kinney ran down to the lower level of The Facility, she had release X-23 who is now attacking the staff and soldiers, Sarah quickly made her way to Weapon M which once was Zander Rice prize experiment that she had also work on while also working on X-23.

Weapon M was an orphan teen with no records, he had a dormant X-gene and they forced him to undergo their experiment to forcibly awaken his mutation which they succeeded in and now the teen has the ability to mimic other Mutants mutations either temporally or permanently though it was a problem to get him to use his power as he wouldn't for some reason.

Though she wonder if he had decided to permanently mimic another Mutant's mutation would it take away his ability to mimic.

So seeing that he won't use his power she made him an adamantium katana, She look at the teen, black hair like her own some muscle, she knew his eye color were blue unlike her own which were green and now she was unsure of taking him with her and X-23.

She began the release process on Weapon M's chamber as she think what she can do with the teen once they were free.

By the time X-23 was by her mother's side he had awoken then look at the two in front of him and leap at Sarah Kinney.

X-23 saw him leap at her mother than tackle him growling, the two teens roll around on the floor, Sarah Kinney stood there shock the boy she was trying to help tried to attack her and would have succeeded if her daughter hadn't been there to stop him.

Sarah notice red flashing light in her lab coat then pull it out of her pocket, it was a trigger module that was used to make him attack certain targets and Zander Rice must have plant it on her.

he push X-23 off of himself but she then leap at him with her claws out digging them into his flesh and he kick her off not caring he was injured.

Sarah smash her foot on the trigger module destroying it but her daughter and him were still attacking one another, she saw him knock her daughter into the wall with the back end of katana.

"Kyle! Laura! Enough!" she yelled at them making the two look at her confuse.

She point to X-23, "You're my daughter, your name is Laura," then she point to Weapon M, "Your name is Kyle, I am not sure what to make of you."

Quickly she led them out of the facility while making sure their tracks were covered up though they heard a helicopter on their tail.

"Kyle mimic Laura's mutation." She order him but he shook his head as he deny the order given to him instead he look at Laura and she seem understood what he wanted.

She quickly ran up a tree and leap high enough for her to reach the copter and slice the tail off making it crash land in the woods somewhere.

Sarah manage to get them into a pick-up truck taking them to one place she had in mind.

* * *

At the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Charles Xavier was calmly looking at Sarah and the two kids with her, they saw Logan entered the room, he immediately look at Laura then to Sarah.

"Logan this Sarah Kinney along with her is her daughter Laura and Kyle." Charles told him.

"We need your help Logan." Sarah spoke.

"Please tell why I should help you?" he asked her.

"There people after us more specifically the kids behind me." She says, "Kyle mutation is mimic and Laura well… she your clone or a more accurate sense your daughter."

Logan was thinking especially when he found out he had a child that he didn't know of.

Charles had decided to speak up, "as you have said Kyle's mutation is mimic it could be possible that his X-gene hasn't settle on a mutation and is possibly waiting for the right one among thousands that he can get from the other mutants."

"I haven't thought of that but even so he won't use his power and the mutation he is very well skilled fighting against is Logan and Laura's" she says to Charles.

"Perhaps their mutation could do him some good." Charles said while deep in thought, "perhaps putting him in a situation where he will have to use his power."

Charles eyes had widen when a katana was thrown at him nearly missing him and impeded into the wall then everyone look at Kyle.

"Sorry professor Xavier, Kyle wasn't born in a lab like my daughter." She gives Kyle a light glare.

"You know very much mother that I don't like people talking about me like I am not in the room." He told her.

"Mother?" both asked Charles and Logan.

"During his short time with us since the escape he had started viewing me as his mother," she says as the three adult watch Laura remove the blade from the wall then walking over to Kyle she smack him upside the head then put his katana in the seethe on his back, "As you can see she taken it upon herself to be his older sibling."

"Meaning they had bonded through the many times they have fought." Logan said as he approach the boy, "ok kid show us your mimic mutation."

He held his hand out to him only for the boy to smack his hand away making Logan upset that this kid wouldn't show anyone his mutation.

Sarah and Charles were thinking he was trying to retain the sense of who he was before the mutation seeing that mutants aren't well like among others, Logan thought that maybe putting him in the Danger room with Laura and himself that Kyle will see that he will need to use his power.

Grabbing them by their wrists Logan drag Kyle and Laura to the Danger room after giving Sarah Kyle's blade then making sure Kyle couldn't hear him as told Laura to play dead at the moment.

Laura understood what he doing, when they enter the Danger room, Logan yelled out to Charles to crank the danger setting to max and when he did the room change into looking like destroyed city with Sentinels heading straight for them.

This had cause deep worry within Sarah though she know her daughter could handle if Logan can as well seeing he had requested this setting but Kyle had never fought a Sentinel which warren the concerns for him as she even had his weapon.

Logan again offer to the boy to mimic his mutation but once he deny the offer even when Laura had ordered him to mimic hers and again he would not use his power so watch the two fight the Sentinels.

He didn't notice the Sentinel behind him giving last time to react as he was shot with a laser from the Sentinel which send him flying across the room as well as putting him in critical condition and unconscious.

Seeing this happen Sarah immediately told Charles to shut it down as she rush in there, Logan watched Laura press her claws into her right arm and keeping it like that as drops of blood fall into Kyle's open mouth forcibly making the unconscious boy mutation take hold.

Sarah and Logan watch as Kyle wounds start to heal, Sarah was amazed that even when he is unconscious, Kyle's mutation if fed another mutant's blood it will mimic that mutant's mutation.

"Though this may save his life but feeding his mutation another mutant's blood could cause some permanent effects due his mimic mutation." Charles said as he kept close eye on the boy.

"Meaning he'll be like Logan and Laura but will his original mutation remain?" she question thinking that if he was able to keep his mimic mutation there no telling what he can achieve.

Laura was suddenly kick by Kyle as slowly get up, the three adults and Laura were nervous as he let out claws similar to Laura except for it being bone like.

He leap at Logan ready to stab him only for Logan to quickly grab his wrists but he still manage to dig his claws into Logan's flesh, Charles tries to calm Kyle's mind, once the boy had calm he look at his hands while he move from Logan.

His eyes widen when he see the bone claws sticking out between his knuckles, quickly retracting them as he try to get the mutation out of his system so he can no longer use it but seeing that he can't get the new mutation out of his system in a fit of anger he punched Logan.

"That was a damn right hook kid." He said while rubbing his jaw.

"Like your powers?" Laura asked him with a smirk on her face.

"What did you do Laura." He demanded.

"I save your life." She stated.

Before a fight can break out between the two Charles got between them and held his hand to Kyle, "Let test something shall we, try mimicking my mutation."

Kyle took hold of Xavier's hand and try to mimic his mutation when seeing he couldn't, he let out sigh.

"I take it no luck?" he asked Kyle.

"Perhaps when he was near death must have kick his mutation into over drive then feeding his mutation Laura's blood must have made it alter his genetics to the point where maybe his mutation is now similar to Logan and Laura's." Sarah voiced out, "Or he is momentarily unable to use his mutation for some unknown amount of time."

They agreed with her but seeing the time Charles had Logan showed them to their rooms Sarah and Laura in one room while Kyle in the other.

* * *

 **vote if Kyle should keep his mimic mutation or logan's or Kyle's mutation becoming something more?**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything of marvel.

"Normal talking."

 _"Mental talk"_

'Thoughts'

X-men...

* * *

Shadowcat was running through the trees of the forest around Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the reason she was running because Logan wanted her help in teaching the new resident of the school Kyle to control his mutation, She quickly duck her head when Kyle slice at the tree along with cutting three strands of hair.

"It just training Mimic." She told him.

"Mimic?" he asked confused.

"It your new code name." she said.

"Back to work!" they heard from Logan, so the two resume what they were doing which was essentially a Logan version of tag where he have to try mimicking her mutation if he is still able to mimic.

* * *

In the medical lab under the X-mansion where both Sarah and Hank can be seen studying Kyle's blood to see what his mutation currently is.

"It seem his mutation is similar of the two wolverines," He said, "but your son still has his mimic mutation I just don't to what extent or how he can use."

Sarah was pondering what she been told about Kyle, thinking that Zander Rice will come back for him and Laura.

* * *

Logan ran to Kitty and Kyle the boy had caught her by surprise when he had sink his claws into her shoulders, she trying to get him off her but the pain was too much her making her unable to concentrate on her power.

"Kyle you're hurting me, enough," She say trying to get through to him while trying to push him off.

Logan pulled the boy off her and hold him down, he was trying to get out of Logan's hold by repeatedly stabbing his arms.

"Go to the Med Lab Kitty, training is done for today." He told her while slamming Kyle into the ground.

Nodding her head in agreement she left leaving Logan to handle Kyle, he quickly lunge at Logan only for the older male to stop out of the way and watch him face plant into a tree.

"Ok Kid are you done?" he watch Kyle look around while sniffing the air, Logan was concern if this what a side effect of their mutation on the boy when he notice Laura walk up to them he gesture her to be cautious as something was up with Kyle.

Their eyes widen when he suddenly run off in a random direction, Logan quickly tells Laura to get Sarah as he went after Kyle.

As Logan chase after Kyle every time he got close to the boy, he would lunge from one tree to another to gain some distance.

"What the heck gotten into you Kyle!" he yelled out to the boy.

"Rice!" he yelled confusing Logan as he cut some of the trees blocking Logan path as he fled the campus grounds.

* * *

When Sarah saw her daughter enter the Med Lab, she was about to inform her about Kyle's mutation but she held up her hand silencing her mother.

"Kyle had fled." She told her simply though from the look in her mother's eyes she knew the older female was worried.

"What do you mean he fled, doesn't he understand that Zander are after us!" she exclaimed.

"I am sure he does but he wasn't acting as himself," Laura stated, "It might be his mutation."

Sarah ponder on it but she knew they needed to bring him back.

Kyle had manage to run into Spiderman in Queens New York, when he interacted with Kyle he tried to sink his claws into him but he kept dodging.

Spiderman was reminded of Wolverine as he tried to use his web to hold him down but Kyle repeatedly cut through his webs.

"Are you related to Wolverine by any chance?" he asked only got an angry growl from Kyle as he lunge at him and successfully digging his bone claws into the web crawler flesh then after tossing him into air he kick the hero into the roof top they were fighting on.

He walk over to Spiderman ready to give the final strike but someone had tackle him off of the roof, Spiderman was about to go help him seeing that he was being attack by some unknown woman.

With his left hand Kyle attempted to stab her but his bone claws shattered on impact of her skin, Spiderman move in to kick her but she caught his foot and toss him at Kyle who leap over the thrown Spiderman while also kicking him into the street.

"Time to come home Weapon M, once I bring you in then I'll go retrieve Laura and kill Sarah," She says, "I thought your mutation was Mimic that what the mad doctor told me but here I am finding out you have Laura's power before she had gotten the Adamantium."

After retracting his claws, he punch her in the face with a right hook then grabbing her hair he slam her into Spiderman once he notice the web crawler.

Spiderman quickly slide under her and kick her in the back then use his web to quickly slam her into a parked car.

His spider sense alerting him of danger but unable to see from where that until a helicopter was about them and someone in the copter toss a grenade at the street, Spiderman had pick it up and was about to toss it into the air only for it go off releasing knock out gas.

Spiderman fell to the street unconscious shortly follow by Kyle, Kimura got back up and walk over to Kyle while holding her breath as the people up in the helicopter drop down a rope ladder, Grabbing Kyle by his shirt then after climbing up to the copter they fled the area.


End file.
